


Top Harry Drabbles

by sunshinedrift



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Leverage, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jasper Hale, Bottom Ron Weasley, Dom Harry, Dom Harry Potter, Kinktober, Kintober 2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Soldier Harry Potter, Spanking, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, Wall Sex, bottom Eliot Spencer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedrift/pseuds/sunshinedrift
Summary: Kinktober focused on Top Harry Potter.  Each Chapter will have a summary.1) Jasper Whitlock2) Ron Weasley3) Elliot Spencer
Relationships: Harry Potter/Eliot Spencer (Leverage), Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Jasper Hale/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	1. Jasper Whitlock - after battle against a wall

**Author's Note:**

> Jasper, pinned down by newborn vampires, gets unexpected help and then gets swept away in the moment. aka fucked against a wall with the enemy dead at his feet.

The man was ferocious there was no doubt about that. Just moments before Jasper had been surrounded by a swarm of newborns that had already torn through his fellow soldiers. And now all laid in tatters at their feet. 

It was kind of embarrassing that Jasper, the God of War, had found himself in this position where he needed saving, but here he was. His training exercise had been ambushed and while the recruits had done their best they were overwhelmed quickly. 

It wasn’t unheard of for unknowns to join in the fighting as the vampire covens jostled for territory and power in the south. What was surprising was this one only helped Jasper. Even trusted to fight back to back with him as his emotions weren’t blood thirsty, they were protective and they were aimed at him. 

His curiosity was piqued as the swarm seemed to be over, Jasper did a quick survey of the stranger. He was surprised to see green eyes as the stark contrast to the man's bronze skin, but that did match the fact that he didn’t smell of vampire. 

His own lust spiked as he took in the beauty of the man before him. It went up another notch as the stranger turned to face him smirking, amusement now rolling off him. Though before Jasper could feel any embarrassment about projecting, the rest of his senses came back to Jasper and realized that he didn’t do his normal check of the dead to make sure they would stay dead.

“Constant vigilance, love. They’re all dead.” 

The raspy voice sent a thrill straight down Jasper’s spine. The alley filled with ripped apart bodies melted away as the stranger leaned forward to kiss him, hungry and open-mouthed, as blood soaked hands wandered over his body shredding his shirt. The kiss, the touch only fueled the feelings that were quickly becoming the only thing Jasper was aware of. 

“Let us enjoy the victory.” A wet mouth descended down his throat to the bite that turned him. It was always more sensitive than any of the others. More than that the words sounded like an inside joke and the emotions of complete adoration ripped a moan from Jasper’s throat and left him weak kneed. 

Sensing the impeding collapse Harry pushed him against the brick, “I want the god of war to wrap his pretty lips around my cock before I fuck him into oblivion.” 

Jasper's mind goes fuzzy and he drops to his knees looking up at the man who had saved him and so Jasper takes his fingers into his mouth and sucks and his eyes flutter shut. Vaguely he is aware of the man’s belt being undone and then the scent of cock is in his face, fingers being removed and pulling at his hair. 

He was glad that his gag reflex had been removed when he was turned. Slowly hollowed out his cheeks and took control of the pace trying to get the man off if this is what he wanted. “Woah slow down there, I am not coming down your throat with your ass looking like that.”

Jasper slowed at that moving his tongue along the veins on each pass and sucking on the head. Before too long there was a tug on his hair and Jasper was pulled up from the ground.

Jasper isn’t sure how he lost sight of his clothes and could feel slick dripping from his hole nothing was that fast. For the first time Jasper had an inkling of fear shoot through him that he didn’t know this man or anything about him. 

“Major Jasper Whitlock, Maria’s General, the God of War, in time I will be your mate.” 

Long forgotten hope strung into Jasper’s still heart. “Who ar...? Wait, Mate?” 

“Yes, I have a lot of names and titles now, but just Harry to you.” 

Jasper felt the hard cock pressed up against him and the world dissolved back down to that point of contact. Jasper took a wobbly leap to wrap his legs around his mate's waist, quickly being sandwiched between Harry’s scarred body and the course brick wall. 

He couldn’t help the moan that escaped as Harry thrust into him. It didn’t take long to adjust and before long he was surrendering to the fucked out bliss of Harry was giving him. 

Never had sex been like this for him. The flashes he had from his human days were always with sweet, soft girls or hurried hand jobs from fellow soldiers. With Maria it was best to go to another place for the pleasure wasn’t for him to have, only for her. 

Sex with Harry though was filled with pleasure from every angle. Each thrust had him rucking up against the wall with his scars catching on the brick the same way his nipples and fingers seemed to catch on the scars that marred his mate’s skin. 

Wanting to show the appreciation for the sensation of not being the most fucked up person found Harry’s mouth and slipped his tongue inside hoping to muffle if not silence the sounds he was making. 

He was being filled in more ways than one. For it felt like the unfeeling numb shell was being cracked out and in rushed all the affections that swirled around in golds and blacks. 

Jasper wasn’t even aware when he was close to the edge for it had felt like a millennium while he was being remade and then there were sparks of the gold and black surrounding him and he was sure that if vampires could pass out he would have. Warmth filled him as Harry groaned in his ear. They stayed there for a moment more before Harry rolled his hips one more time and pulled out. 

As the sex haze cleared from Jaspers mind the questions start to come back to him the most pressing, “Harry where are my clothes?” It didn’t even look like the scraps were anywhere nearby. Harry pouted clearly but waved his hand and Jasper was back in his clothes and cleaned up. 

“How did you…?” 

Harry pecks Jasper's lips, “Magic. I am a wizard from about 75 years in the future. I don’t have long left, Peter is on his way. Find happiness until I can find you.”

Jasper doesn’t even have time to respond before a shout from behind catches his attention. He turns already expecting Peter to be there and to hold him off. As he turns back Harry is gone.


	2. Ron Weasley - Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the First Task Ron realizes he messed, but he can't just accept Harry's easy forgiveness. It escalates from there.

The night after the first task was a night filled with festivities. It was also the night where best friends made up in public. However, after all the celebrations died down Ron and Harry found themselves alone with an awkward silence settling around them. Neither boy knew exactly how to dispel the tension that had been caused by weeks of miscommunication. 

Ron summed up his Gryffindor courage and took the bull by the horns, “I was a git, for not believing you, Harry.” 

“It’s alright, Ron. You believe me now…” 

“Yea, yea I believe you. Bloody hell you fought a dragon! You shouldn’t forgive me as easily as you do.”

“I never wanted this. You are my first and best friend.”

“That wasn’t how a friend should act. If I had done something like this when I was younger, my dad would have taken me over his knee.” 

A moment later and a look came over Ron like he was struck with a great idea. “ I know you should spank me!”

“What?! You want me to... I’m not going to hit you! I just want my best friend back where he belongs!”

“That’s what it’s for! It’s a punishment that is remembered and at the end of it all is forgiven.” 

“You want me to spank you?” Harry starts to be affected by this idea.

“Yes” shyly Ron adds “I really like this idea, Harry, please. I need it.”

Swallowing the lust that had built up, “one spank for everyday you were a jealous git of me”

Ron nods frantically making his way toward Harry to bend over his lap. 

“Ronnie you’re going to be too big for my lap if I want to get a full swing in. Drop your trousers, pants too and bend over resting your arms on your trunk.” Ron strips his clothes including his shirt to increase the power that Harry has over him by being completely naked. 

Not that he realizes he wants Harry to be lording over him. The height of the trunk allowed for a beautiful arch in Rons back with his ass on full display in the air since his legs spread wider to accommodate. It would also require additional concentration to maintain an adequate position.

“Beautiful,” Harry whispers as he runs a hand along the freckled ass, “alright Ron, you’re to count and thank me for every spank and after all will be forgiven”

Smack. “One. Thank you, Harry.”

Smack. “Two. Thank you, Harry.”

Smak. “Three. Thank you, Harry.”

Harry switched ass cheeks between each swat. By the 6th spank Ron’s ass was pleasantly warmed up and Harry ran his hands over the cheeks feeling the slight warmth that was radiating from the skin. 

“Come on, Harry I can take it harder.” 

That seemed to snap something inside Harry, and he grabbed Ron by the hair and pulled it up, arching his back to the point of pain. Ron’s mouth falls open and a moan escapes with the rough treatment. 

Hissing into Ron’s ear, “you like that Ron, you’re begging for it harder already when we are just getting started. You’re playing with fire. But I guess this is about you learning a lesson. So be it.” 

Harry lets go of Ron and he falls back on his trunk, and begins to rain down the punishment on Ron. Ron has to give up counting in favor of unsuccessfully holding back his moans. 

After the initial spanking Ron’s ass is redder than his hair, and his cock is rock hard. Precum is leaking from the tip and has even begun making a mess on the floor. Harry reaches out to stroke Ron’s side and coos at the adorable cock that hangs between his best friends legs.

“Look Ron, your little dick has gotten all hard for me. I bet it wouldn’t take much to shrink it back to baby dick size, huh. Not with the way you’re moaning.”

Ron closes his eyes and gasps as his cock twitches.   
“Please, Harry. Touch me.” With just one finger and thumb Harry jerked off his friend once, twice, three times before stopping. He chuckled as he stepped back watching Ron continue to hump the trunk trying to get more friction. 

“Enough of that now. On your knees for me.” Ron scrambles to obey more or less falling off the trunk and righting himself quickly. 

“You can get yourself off, after I’ve gotten off in your mouth.” Ron all but panting with the order quickly undoes Harry’s pants. His over eagerness leaves him gagging. 

Harry snorts in amusement, takes a handful of hair guide Ron’s mouth back to his cock. The slow steady thrusts eventually build up to Harry face fucking his friend. 

Ron matches the movements stroke for stroke and helpless moans as Harry takes full control. “Swallow me down, Ron, then you can cum.” Ron’s eyes roll back in his head has he groans at the taste of his friend. After a moment he comes back to himself with his sticky hand that he quickly wipes over his thigh.

Harry is softly smiling down at him. Guides him up to his bed and into his lap. 

A few quiet minutes pass as they relax into each other. 

“I do forgive you, Ron.” With a kiss to Ron’s forehead they snuggle down for the night both exhausted.


	3. Eliot Spencer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot Spencer after a difficult case for Leverage calls and old friend to help him de-stress. Less kink more sweetness minor Dom/sub praise kink.

The case was a bad one. The greedy sob of the week was using kids to do his dirty work. Kids. That never sat right with Eliot. For all the monster he had been working for Monroe, he always left kids alone. By the look of it it also had gotten to Parker and Hardison and seeing their usual unfazed manners falter didn’t help either. So when the team split to de-stressed in their own way, Eliot made a call. 

Harry was waiting for him in his apartment. Eliot used to be surprised that someone could get past his security, but that was years ago and even before his team. Harry just had that ability and Eliot knew that when he left he would increase it so whatever hole he had found was patched. So now, he could just slip off his shoes and fall into the waiting embrace.

Just taking a moment to absorb the comfort and safety that was offered. Eliot knew he was safe for once he didn’t have to be the strong one watching everyone's back. He knew without a doubt that Harry had his. Lips pressed to his forehead brought him out of the moment. Pulling back just enough to allow the strong hands with the marksmen callouses to tilt his face up enough that both men could sink into the kiss. Eliot’s mind already fogged over as Harry took control.

“You gonna be good for me sweetheart?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry’s breath hitches as it always does when Eliot shows how much he trusts him and dives in for a deep kiss.

“I’ll take such good care of you,” is whispered into Eliot’s neck as kisses trailed down it. He nips at the skin sporadically guiding Eliot to the bed, sitting him down, and then going to his knees. 

Harry palms at the straining cock that is making a clear outline in the tight pants,“you wet for me already? Do you even need my mouth to prep you?”

A groan is all the answer he receives. “Come on baby, I need a verbal response”

“Yes.”

“Yes you don’t need my mouth? You’re ready to be bent over and fucked? Or yes, you’re my desperate little slut who wants it all?”

“Dammit, Harry! Yes!” 

“Come on baby you can do better.”

“Yes! Yes, I’m your slut! Yes I want your mouth opening me up, yes use me all you want, bent over, standing up, kneeling, any way you wa ...” Eliot is cut off, making a choked off whimper as his hips jerked forward as Harry takes   
Eliot into his mouth and disappearing their clothes.

Harry starts slowly holding Eliot's hips down to be in full control of the motion as he takes more and more of Eliot down his throat. It took a few minutes but soon he had sunk all the way down and maneuvered Eliot's feet up over his shoulders. 

Getting his thumb to circle Eliot’s tight hole when he starts to hear Eliot begin to whimper at the tease he conjures lube to ease the way. Pressing just a bit into him had him throwing his head back with a groan trying to get more. Harry had expected this response and had trapped his hips more security allowing the tease to continue. 

“Something you want, baby?”

The heat of Harry’s mouth and the vulnerable position zings pleasure throughout Eliot’s body. His mind feeling lost to the pleasure for Harry knew exactly how to play his body, he sinks into that feeling whispering out a, “please, more.”

Harry pulls off completely to a strangled “no” and manhandles Eliot up the bed flipping him onto his stomach. Wrapping an arm around his waist to hoist his ass into the air before sinking two fingers into him.   
Eliot’s head immediately tucks down to the mattress and he rocks back onto the fingers trying to get more. 

Harry has three fingers pressed directly on his prostate when the moans changed to whimpery pants as Eliot got closer to release. 

Harry pulls off just before he gets too close and runs his hands up his sides. Eliot isn’t sure how he got that sensitive, but for every scar that snags on the well worked hands send jolts of pleasure through him. When Harry gives a tug to his nipples while laying a gentle kiss to his shoulder Eliot has three little words spring into his mind. 

Harry feels a slight tensing in Eliot. “Everything alright there El? Still want to keep going? 

“Dammit, Harry, fuck me, already.” Harry letting it drop lines himself up and slows sinks into Eliot. Both of them letting out moans as Harry gives them both a minute to adjust to the feeling. Eliot starts rocking against Harry spreading his legs wider, trying to entice him to move. 

Harry took the hint and roughly fucked into him, no longer waiting. His thrusts were quick and deep shoving Eliot up the bed. Eliot’s only choice was to put his hands on the headboard leaving his aching cock to Harry’s mercy.   
Harry knew they were both close as Eliot’s hole fluttered around his cock adding to the sensation. He reached around stroking Eliot in time. 

“God, Eliot, you’re perfect. So strong and take me so beautifully.” The sweet praise sent Eliot over the edge crying out for Harry. Harry pulls out before Eliot becomes oversensitive. Flipping Eliot over before taking himself in hand 

“Mark me, Harry, Cum on me.” 

Harry’s hips stutter as he cums all over Eliot’s chest. 

Eliot runs a finger through the mess, his eyes fluttering close as he sucks his fingers into his mouth. Harry shutters at the sight, his cock twitching wishing he could go again so soon. He settles for gentle kisses to accompany the teasing moments as they gather their breath and enjoy the aftershocks of their orgasm in each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resolution for 2021 is to not look for perfection in writing and just post when I feel it is done and not perfect. Hopefully the new mindset let's the other half finish parts of this series be posted. Thanks to everyone who has read this!


End file.
